User talk:CyberCheat
Yes, Cheat, you do have a talk page. This is it. Editing a talk page is like making a PM that anyone can see (nothing is really private on a wiki). Now, every time you make a talk page entry, sign it with "--~~~~". If you want to type that without making it a signature, enter "--~~~~" instead. But that's just for explaining things. You also have a userpage. Go to User:CyberCheat to edit your userpage. Everyone can edit each other's userpages, but it's bad manners to. --Brilliand 20:57, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Agarithia (Note to anyone else who reads this: Aragithia is CyberCheat's idea, my edits were near copies from something else he made) We seem to have some confusion - you copied the pages yourself after I said I would do it. I put your central Aragithia page at Category:Aragithia, because on Basilicus all places are supposed to be categories (so that we can put anything in that place in the category). Most of your other places are also categories, so I'm going to change your copies into redirects to the categories. To make a redirect, type #REDIRECT [[:article to redirect to]]. The redirect has to be the entire article. To make a category, put "Category:" at the start of the article name. Then put [[Category:categoryname]] at the end of each of the articles in the category. --Brilliand 18:12, 2 February 2007 (UTC) I didn't copy anything that you copied... agh, this is confusing, alright... I don't get how to do it, no matter how many times you or the rules explains it... --CyberCheat 19:20, 2 February 2007 (UTC) What are you having trouble with? Redirects, categories or both? For a category, instead of creating a new article named "Beagleworld" (for example), create a new article named "Category:Beagleworld". Then, on every article about something in Beagleworld, you would type "Category:Beagleworld. For a redirect to the Beagleworld category (something we like to do for every category here, although it's a bad thing to do on Wikipedia), blank the entire page, then type "#REDIRECT Category:Beagleworld". If you edit this and see tags all over, I use those to make sure the code I'm telling you shows up instead of activating. --Brilliand 21:34, 2 February 2007 (UTC) Categories, but now I think I got it. So... how bad did I mess things up? -- CyberCheat 8:36, 2 February 2007 (UTC) No real harm, mistakes are easy to fix on wikis. Every one of the pages you created just needs to be a redirect to the category. And, I already fixed that. Visit Category:Aragithia, click some of those redlinks and fill in those articles. You should also look at the talk pages for your articles - Laveaux put a note at Category talk:Aragithia stating that we might not be able to use Kelosians. --Brilliand 04:21, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Templates I think I should explain templates to you next - I'm doing quite a bit with them here. Since I know you're a programmer, I'll explain templates in terms of functions. A template is similar to a function in that you call it with parameters and whatever it returns shows up in the article in the place of the template. For example, I made a template named "needsdelete". To call it, type into the article. That means that you want Laveaux (the local admin - there are more general admins, but they seldom show up here) to delete that article. That template doesn't need any parameters. The Project Prime template marks an article as being in Project Prime. It can take one parameter. Parameters go after a vertical bar, as in . The Project Prime template is simple - if you don't give it any parameter, it puts the article in the Project Prime category; if you do, it doesn't. Planetstats is a more complicated template taking six numbers as parameters and spitting out a bunch of stats for a planet. I used it in Category:Aragithia (you may want to change the numbers, since the ones I gave there are the same as for Earth). Use to mark that an article is half-finished and you will coeme back to it soon. Use just to just mark that an article is unfinished. --Brilliand 04:21, 3 February 2007 (UTC) Yep, that hit the mark right there, its not greek anymore! Thanks for explaining that to me! Being the same as Earth is fine, I just have to change it so that Ethian, Sierra, Shimeran and Mel are all in the past, not the present. --CyberCheat Separation of projects I don't think it's a good idea to refer to the sections as "Brilliand's wiki" and "Cybercheat's wiki". Their time lines should be interconnected, and we'll find ways to link them together over time. They really aren't separate projects, and the "wiki" is Basilicus. --Brilliand 22:22, 5 February 2007 (UTC) ---- I agree - all content in Basilicus Prime are in the same "universe" at the same "time" so they shouldn't conflict with one another. It's best to look at Project Prime as a single project. --Laveaux 00:18, 6 February 2007 (UTC) Whoops! Sorry, I'll fix that. --CyberCheat Forseers Wouldn't any member of the forseer species just be a forseer? Also, you made forseers a category, which is unusual for a race (and actually not the way the Forseer article is). --Brilliand 07:03, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Yes, why? I did?? I thought I put it in Sentient Species! --CyberCheat You did put it in Sentient Species, but you marked Forseerian as being in the Forseers category - which isn't a category. I changed Forseerian into a redirect to Forseers. You can change it back if you think that one line is necessary. You do know how to edit redirects, right? --Brilliand 18:56, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Yes, thank you... say, why is Aragithia a subcategory of the Genesehres System, but Jijitris is an article? Shouldn't Jijitris be a subcategory as well? I did something, I bet ya'. I'll go look again. --CyberCheat It's all in the name. Aragithia is actually a redirect to Category:Aragithia. Jijitris needs to be copied to an article named Category:Jijitris, then changed to a redirect to said category. If only the move button worked for categories... Oh, and to make a link directly to a category page, put a colon befroe the word "Category", as in "Category:Genesehres System". --Brilliand 22:33, 9 February 2007 (UTC) Contributions You seem to be making a list of your contributions on your userpage. A complete list of your contributions is at , except for anything you may have done while not logged in. Unfortunately, it shows every single edit, not necessarily what was your idea, and certainly not only one line for each article. --Brilliand 02:11, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Yes, I was doing that, but only the major contributions, thank you for the link. Also, what are the rules for making a Class A species? --CyberCheat Hesitate before doing it, and if you must do it, change everything that says that there aren't any class A nations. --Brilliand 03:11, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Why hesitate? And the only reason I would do it is because I created a very technological species, but it wouldn't make sense for them to be super-intelligent without having ventured out very far. --CyberCheat Hesitate because articles already say there are no class A civilizations, and while it's OK to change other articles to fit yours it's best to avoid this. I think the Helics are super-intelligent - but, there are many alternate things to do with their intelligence without leaving the continent. To explore other galaxies, they would have to be smart enough AND interested in exploration. That said, it's fine that you made the Tetniks class A. Just look around and change everything that says that only the Antheons ever became class A. Hey, maybe I'll make Negatron an Antheon... --Brilliand 04:58, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Good advice Brilliand. The thing about Class A's is that intergalactic travel is extremely difficult (not that interstellar travel is a walk in the park). It is possible with Antheonic Rings but to actually just "fly" to another galaxy would take millions upon millions of years, depending on the technology. :When considering civilization class, the society must have a reason to develop technologies for extreme travel. Galaxies are so big there is little incentive to leave. In fact, the civilized galaxy we have developed so far in Basilicus Prime doesn't amount to more than what... ten or fifteen star systems? When you figure there are 100 billion stars in the galaxy and the galaxy is hundreds of thousands of light years across, why would someone need to leave? :On a development note, I'd like to keep things in one galaxy just because it -is- so vast, there is no sense in developing more than one galaxy. We can just work on filling out one and our efforts will go farther. That's just my humble opinion and as long as it is congruent with other articles then it is acceptable. --Laveaux 06:57, 12 February 2007 (UTC) If you do make Negatron an Antheon that would be awesome. I've often wondered what they look like. --Laveaux 06:57, 12 February 2007 (UTC) I originially planned to make another galaxy until I found out that there was so much that could still be written in Basilicus Prime Galaxy. If I kept the Tetnik a Class A, their article would simply state that they traveled outside the galaxy using some sort of teleportation technology because of something that was lacking in their galaxy, or simply because they wanted to start over where no one else could find/get to them. I really don't want to mess anything up, though. --CyberCheat Atom Generator You stated that nothing like the Atom-Generator was ever invented again, but the technology you describe in that article is almost identical to Hollowstar's Star Eater and World Builder. The present-day inhabitants of the Hollowstar System still have the Star Eater, in fact. --Brilliand 00:18, 13 February 2007 (UTC) I don't know how the World Builder works, but the Atom-Generator has the capability to create life through combining of atoms and whatnot, not just worlds or stars. Also, the Atom-Generator creates its own source of energy. --CyberCheat Deleted Talk I just noticed that you deleted the bit about you leaving CF from my talk page. Please don't do that again, a talk page is like a forum, we want to keep the old posts. I hunted it down in the history and put it back. --Brilliand 23:44, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Whoops, sorry. That was during my "don't want to cloud the talk page" stage. Won't happen again! --Cheat 01:01, 25 February 2007 (UTC) On Wikipedia there is a practice of moving old parts of a long talk page to separate pages (perhaps named "User talk:CyberCheat/Archive1" and so forth) when they get too long, and we could do that here eventually, but none of us are to that point yet. --Brilliand 01:40, 25 February 2007 (UTC) thx for welcoming me. Hey, no problem! Again, welcome, and I look forward to working with you! --Cheat 18:57, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Osiris Osiris may qualify as an Earth reference. — Pavitra 17:13, August 13, 2012 (UTC) :Osiris is now Ostiran. — Pavitra 04:05, September 23, 2013 (UTC)